Shine Your Light On Us
by Blackbirdox
Summary: 50 drabbles centered around Peter and Olivia's relationship.


**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Fringe.**

**Spoilers for the finale.**

**A/N: I wrote this in response to a list of 50 prompts I found on Livejournal. The drabbles are in no particular sequence but they span the range of the entire series. All feedback is more than welcome so don't hesitate to review. :)**

**#1- Mistakes**

Peter's no stranger to mistakes and God knows he's made enough of them but though he feels it is one at first, leaving Iraq turns out to be the farthest thing from a mistake.

**#2- Heartfelt**

Olivia is aware that Peter's a smooth talker and she's certain he could charm his way through anything. But when they lie together, curled up side by side, she knows he means every sweet nothing and I love you he whispers into the dark.

**#3- Fading Away**

Olivia feels as though she's beginning to loose herself as time passes within the darkness her cell. She thinks of Peter and the strength and sense of self she finds when they're together and she realizes how much she needs him to be whole.

**#4- Spirit**

There's a lot of things Peter loves about Olivia but it's her un-crushable spirit and the fire and the determination that burn behind her eyes that he loves the most.

**#5- Choose**

He chooses to spend as little time as possible with the other Olivia. He doesn't know if the woman he loves will ever be coming back and he knows that she may be the only thing he has for a very long time but he can't even bear looking at her because for as similar as they are, there's a world of difference and no matter how hard she tries, she'll never be his.

**#6- Immortal**

There's a gravestone out there with his name on it and despite everything she stands for, there's a part of Olivia that's thankful for the other universe's existence. Because without it, she wouldn't have Peter and though she knows had they never met, she'd never miss him but a world with Peter sounds a lot better than a world without him.

**#7- Open Your Eyes**

The condition Olivia is in when she returns from the other side is frightening. Peter looses track of how long she stays in the hospital but he's there every day, holding her hand within his own, just waiting for her to wake up.

**#8- Electrify**

The first time they kiss, the faulty lighting of the lab flickers overhead and they wonder if the sparks that they felt had the ability to cause that.

**#9- Starlight**

The night time is their time to spend together. Their days are too filled and too busy but when the sun sinks and the stars come out, the rest of the world fades away, leaving just the two of them alone with seemingly endless time.

**#10- Sacrifice**

Peter is always surprised at the lengths Olivia is willing to go to for a case. Cortexiphan and rusty tanks and trips to alternate universes- there's nothing she isn't willing to take on, even if it means risking the ultimate sacrifice.

**#11- Honor**

She's beautiful- flawless and perfect and it's remarkable how much she's like _his _Olivia. But she isn't his, and when she gives him a coy smile and presses her lips to his own, his stomach rolls in disgust because no matter how convincing she is, he's betraying the woman who holds his heart.

**#12- Bite**

Olivia seems outwardly gentle and tender but the faint bite marks that decorate Peter's neck say otherwise.

**#13- Commit**

They each have a sneaking suspicion that the other only agreed to marriage to appease Walter's constant nudging but when they stand together, matching bands of silver glittering in the sunlight, they know that no matter what the reason was, they've made the right decision.

**#14- Fake**

No matter what they've faced, she'll smile and say she's fine but he can always tell she's lying.

**#15- Tender**

For as rough and strong as Peter is around others, Olivia can see how fragile he really is. He cradles her gently and kisses her tenderly and she feels blessed to be able to see the man behind the front he puts up.

**#16- Trouble**

Peter has always considered Walter to be an overgrown child. His genius is his downfall and when his antics become to frustrating for Peter to handle, Olivia is always there to step in and keep them both from causing trouble.

**#17- Final**

He's relieved when she dyes her hair. The last physical traces of their ordeal are gone. Everything is over and done with. Final. Now they can move on.

**#18- Waiting**

The time Peter spends waiting for Olivia's return from the other side is maddening. When she's finally home, safe where she belongs, neither of them mention the time they spend apart.

**#19- Awareness**

As she steps into the tank and the combination of drugs begins to cloud her mind, she knows her attention is supposed to be focused on John but all she can think of is Peter and she doesn't think she's ever been more aware of an attraction.

**#20- Turn Away**

He runs because he's afraid. Not of his origins or what that means for him- he's afraid of how she feels and what she thinks about him and so he leaves, because he couldn't handle being left.

**#21- Searching**

Peter enjoys every moment they spend together some of his favorites are the times late at night or in the early hours of the morning when they sit side by side and review file after file to find hints or answers because afterwards, they find each other.

**#22- Hands of Fate**

Peter had never believed in fate- not until he'd met Olivia. But now that she's returned home, back where she belongs, he figures there must have been something working in his favor.

**#23- Irresistible**

She knows she shouldn't feel the same way about him once the glimmer appears but she can't fight it. He may not be hers- he wasn't ever _supposed_ to be hers- but he's still Peter and that in itself is completely irresistible.

**#24- Easy**

In comparison to everything he's ever done, saying three little words should be easy. But Peter stutters and clears his throat and just as he's about to give up, Olivia gently places her finger to his lips and says, "I love you, too."

**#25- Breathing**

The first night they spend together, Olivia is surprised by how easy it is to fall asleep with the soft and steady pattern of Peter's breathing acting as her lullaby.

**#26- Stumble**

She's not perfect and he knows that but he loves her anyway. For every stumble she takes, he'll be right there waiting to catch her before she falls.

**#27- Fighting**

They each have a temper attached to a short fuse. Their fights are frequent, though they never last long, but seem to act as a way to strengthen their relationship. When they catch a glimpse of what it's like to live without one another, they work that much harder to keep it from happening.

**#28- Closing In**

The clash between the universes is inevitable and inescapable. It's approaching quickly and they know it but sometimes when they're together, it's easy to just get lost and forget that reality is closing in.

**#29- Involved**

They never directly address the direction their relationship has taken. Not until a pretty brunette they encounter at a bar poses the question of whether or not Peter is involved with anyone. Sliding a glance at Olivia, he responds with a simple "yes" and he doesn't think he'll ever forget the smile that spread across her face.

**#30- Destiny**

Olivia had loved John but now that she thinks about it, she can be at peace with his death because it was his death that led her to Peter.

**#31- Sweet**

Peter had been intrigued by Olivia from the first moment they met. It isn't until Walter points out the numerous good qualities she possess that Peter realizes just how intrigued he really is. "She's sweet son," Walter tells him and for once, Peter can agree.

**#32- Calling**

When the phone rings at three am, he's not inclined to answer it. But he picks it up anyway and when the screen flashes with Olivia's name and number, he can't press the talk button quick enough.

**#33- Nightmare**

He never says a word to her about it but when she begins to toss and turn and the soft whimpers and gasps that escape her parted lips shatter the silence of the night, he wishes he could take her pain away.

**#34- Flat**

When they take Ella to the beach for the day, she's disappointed that the water is nearly flat and Olivia is unsettled because despite the tranquility of the ocean, the rest of the world is shrouded in chaos and she's almost relieved when her cell phone starts to ring.

**#35- Superstar**

Olivia never ceases to amaze him. There's a brilliance and a brightness about her that could put even the sun to shame. She's almost like a star and though she laughs when Peter tells her this, she considers it to be the best compliment she's ever been given.

**#37- Haunted**

She can still remember John's voice and the feeling of his touch and the memories haunt her like a ghost until they're slowly replaced by Peter's voice and Peter's touch and then it's as if John had never existed.

**#38- Rich**

Peter used to gripe that the job doesn't pay as much as it should before Olivia showed him that you don't need money to be rich. All you really need is love.

**#39- Everybody**

Walter tends to use "everybody" as a justification. "Everybody does it, Peter," he'll say. So when Peter broaches the subject of marriage, Olivia is silent for a moment before she smiles and replies, "Well, everybody's doing it."

**#40- Meant No Harm**

He's still plagued by memories of standing over her and holding her gun but when he mentions this to her, she simply offers a smile and tells him that it's okay. "You didn't mean it," she assures him and suddenly, there's a heavy weight gone from his mind.

**#41- Apple**

He had never much cared for apples but the first time they kiss, he tastes the fruit on her tongue and decides there's nothing sweeter to be found.

**#42- Darling**

She hates the pet names. Every _sweetheart_ and _honey_ drives her insane but then one day, when he looks her in the eye and tells her he loves her, the darling that he tacks onto the end of his sentence doesn't even faze her. It makes her heart skip a beat.

**#43- Name**

It takes him awhile to notice the differences. He could tell that something was off but it's not until he hears his name on her tongue and the way it rolls off like a seductive purr that he realizes this isn't his Olivia.

**#44- By My Side**

Olivia has encountered many things over her career but with Peter by her side, she feels invincible, like there's nothing she can't do.

**#45- Mountains**

The obstacles standing in their way aren't just bumps in the road. They're not like hills; they're like mountains- almost impossible to overcome. They know they'll never be normal and that there will always be _something_ to fight but they're better together than they could ever be apart and together is where they belong.

**#46- Naked**

Even bundled beneath heavy winter clothing, a glance from Peter makes her cheeks flush and makes her feel utterly exposed and open, like she's been laid bare for all the world to see.

**#47- Tattoo**

He doesn't believe his eyes the first time he sees it- it must have been a trick of the light, he reasons. The next time he catches sight of it, he sees it clearly and the red and black ink makes his blood run cold.

**#48- Mask**

Everyday is like Halloween for Fringe division, filled with creatures and monsters and the stuff of nightmares. Olivia forgets all about the holiday until Peter arrives at the lab, clad in a Batman costume, and sweeps her off her feet- turning a day of nightmares into a day of dreams.

**#49- White**

Neither one of them had ever been set up for a quintessential picture-perfect life but when selecting the house they'll share for the rest of their life together, they choose the one with the white fence out front anyway. Just because.

**#50- Home**

She's never felt like she's belonged anywhere but when his arms envelop her and his cheek comes to rest on the top of her head, she knows she's exactly where she needs to be. She's home.


End file.
